Blades of Chaos
"As for Kratos, no mere sword and shield would befit the newest servant of the God of War.'' The Blades of Chaos, forged in the foulest depths of Hades. Once attached the blades remained so, chained and seared to the flesh, a part of the bearer's body. A permanent reminder of Kratos' pledge."''' ''- Gaia The '''Blades of Chaos are Kratos' main weapons in both God of War and God of War: Chains of Olympus. They are given to him by Ares when Kratos pledges himself as his servant. They are a pair of curved blades attached to chains seared to Kratos' forearms, giving him the ability to swing them at a great distance. They become engulfed in flames when used, but cool down when hung on Kratos' back. Kratos loses the Blades of Chaos in his final battle with Ares, when Ares strips him of his powers, and brutally rips the Blades right off his arms. They are replaced by Athena with the very similar Blades of Athena after Kratos kills Ares. Orb Costs (God of War) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,500 Orbs *'Level 3' - 2,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 5' - 9,000 Orbs Orb Costs (God of War: Chains of Olympus) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,650 Orbs *'Level 3' - 4,850 Orbs *'Level 4' - 8,750 Orbs *'Level 5' - 11,250 Orbs Attacks (God of War) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. O *'Hades' Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 *'Rage of the Gods unlocked.'' Level 3 *'''Increased Damage *'Cyclone of Chaos' - 360 spin attack.'' L1 + square'' *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - Use this attack after parrying your foe. Square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Rising Helios' - Multi hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - Multi hit air attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles' Flip' - While Evading, press X to attack. R3 + X *'Tempest of the Fates 'unlocked, see Rage of the Gods. Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Lance of the Furies' - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Lance of the Furies (Air)' - In air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash powerful attack. Square, hold square *'Athena's Blessing unlocked. see Rage of the Gods.' Attacks (God of War: Chains of Olympus) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air.' ''Hold triangle' *'Orion's Harpoon''' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times.'' L + square'' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square *'Increased Damage' Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L + O *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While Evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Increased Damage' Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Increased Damage' Trivia *With each level upgrade, The Blades of Chaos changes shape slightly, as does the color of the flame surrounding the chains and the Blades themselves. *After Kratos loses his godly powers, The Blades of Athena gain the same flame color as the Blades of Chaos do at each level. (Yellow at Level 1; Orange-Yellow at Level 2; Orange at Level 3; Red-Orange at Level 4; Red at Level 5) *The Blades of Chaos are the only primary weapon Kratos has wielded in the series that were not given to him by Athena. *These blades have a demonic red-orange glyph pattern on them in-game, growing in size and area as they are leveled up. However in the hi-def cut-scenes, they do not appear. * In the hi-def cutscenes, the Blades do not change shape, and instead appear to have a shape similar to the Blades of Chaos at Level 2. *The Blades of Chaos also secretly appear in specific scenes in God of War II and God of War III. *In the novel it is revealed that the Blades of Chaos were forged by Hephaestus. *According to the European PlayStation Blog Kratos was set to use "the deadly chained Blades of Chaos" in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, despite the fact that Kratos lost them in the previous game. This was shortly corrected to the Blades of Athena. Gallery 919864 20050318 790screen015-1-.jpg|The Blades of Chaos, in-game God-of-war-1-wallpaper.jpg|Kratos holding 1 of the Blades of Chaos Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War Series